


Even though we’ve been in different worlds all day we always end the day together

by gababa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, both of them are whipped for each other, im writing out of my comfort zone, nct are yixin'g students, sehun is jd's little bro but he is here for a second, this wont be any good though, xingdae are happily married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gababa/pseuds/gababa
Summary: Yixing comes home from work for some cuddles and kisses.





	Even though we’ve been in different worlds all day we always end the day together

**Author's Note:**

> the title's from jonghyun's end of a day aka the most domestic sappy song you'll ever hear. also im super bad at describing stuff im sorry if this doesn't make much sense

After a long day of non-stop practices his whole body was aching. He and his students were getting ready for a performance at the local concert hall and although his kids were exceptionally talented (especially that cute kid with shining eyes – Ten) they had to do the dance all over every time someone made a mistake in the choreo. This was the last day for practice so the kids were jittery and nervous. Yixing tried to calm them down with cotton candy and showing his very first performance. That performance was possibly the most embarrassing thing he had ever done, but it always helped the kids to relax and realize that it takes a lot of time and practice to be good at dancing.

Yixing sighed as he closed the door behind him. Finally the long day was over.  He carelessly tossed his backpack on the floor and pulled his shoes off. He leaned at the closed door for a few seconds just letting his muscles relax.

“I’m home,” shouted Yixing at the direction of the living room.

He knew Jongdae would already be at home probably sleeping or watching dramas.

“I’m in the living room.”

Just as he guessed.

Yixing had a soft smile on his face when he crossed the hall and entered the living room. He loved coming back home. He loved coming back to his husband. Nothing felt better than lying in his arms and discussing how the day went. It was pure bliss and that was exactly what Yixing planned on doing.

Jongdae had his back against the arm of the sofa. He had a book in his hands and there was classical music playing from the stereo.

Jongdae didn’t turn his head while saying;

“Hey babe. Are you hungry? There is some rice left on the table. Sorry but I already had dinner.”

Yixing was standing near sofa and bowed down to kiss Jongdae’s hair.

“Nah, I’m not in the mood for eating, too tired. By the way, is this the proper way to greet your tired husband?” said Yixing in mock-offended tone.

“Sorry. This part is too interesting and if I get distracted I won’t understand anything,” replied Jongdae, who still had his eyes on the book.

“What are you reading anyways? No offence, but you aren’t exactly a bookworm.”

“Yeah, I know. You are the brain and I’m the beauty in this relationship,” said Jongdae amusedly as he finally lowered his book to look at Yixing who was in their tiny kitchen drinking water, “It’s a really good book on kid’s psychology. Minseok advised it. There is this new kid that is really shy. He only ever talks to one boy, Hakyeon, who is his kindergarten friend. Last time I tried to talk to him, he hid behind Hakyeon. I want to know how to break his barriers.”

“Maybe you should talk to him about something he likes. What are his interests?”

Yixing came to stand to Jongdae’s right side and Jongdae mechanically stretched his legs so Yixing could comfortably lay on top of him. Yixing rested his head on Jongdae’s stomach and nuzzled to it smelling the comforting smell of Jongdae’s deodorant. He put his hands on the either sides of Jongdae’s stomach and enjoyed the warmth it provided. Jongdae wrapped his right hand around Yixing’s waist while putting his left hand on Yixing’s hair and lightly massaging his scalp.

“I don’t really know….,” replied Jongdae thoughtfully, “Singing maybe? I once saw him singing along to the cartoon we watched.”

“That’s it then. Just sing to him and he’d like you immediately,” said Yixing smiling.

He loved discussing work with Jongdae. Everything seemed so much easier when he could talk them out with Jongdae. He loved hearing his thoughts and ideas and he loved sharing stories which both of them had plenty – one being a dance instructor, the other – a preschool teacher. He loved knowing that no matter what happened he could come home and find Jongdae there waiting for him. It was comforting and made his heart swell.

“Hm… I can try, but I doubt he’d like me half as much as your kids adore you. They literally warship the ground you walk on,” Yixing lightly chuckled at that and the soft vibration from Yixing’s laugh was enough to make Jongdae feel like he was the happiest man alive.

“I mean who wouldn’t with an instructor like me,” said Yixing smugly as he rose on his arms so he could look at Jongdae properly.

“God, you are so insufferable,” added Jongdae affectionately as he kissed Yixing.

This kiss wasn’t one of the passionate ones they usually shared. This one was slow and soft. He enjoyed kissing Jongdae. It made him feel like home – the taste of his lips, the familiar way they moved, the way his breath fanned on his cheek, the way Jongdae’s hold oh him always tightened a bit when they kissed. Everything was familiar and welcoming. He wondered how one person could mean so much to him, but then again it was Jongdae and everything he did and everything he was was amazing and lovable to him. He was head over heels in love and nothing could ever be half as good as that feeling.

Jongdae pulled away shortly trying to catch his breath. He had that beautiful smile that charmed Yixing all those years ago and even now it still had the same power over him as the day the tiny Sehun brought his big brother to meet his teacher. After that day Yixing realized that the boy was all he needed. He was more than glad to find out that the boy felt the same way.

“So, how was your day? How are the kids holding?” asked Jongdae as Yixing settled himself back onto Jongdae’s tummy.

“A bit nervous. It’s our first big event so the kids are really worried about screwing up, especially Taeyong. He is the oldest so he feels like he should do the best, but it only makes him more stressed. He also worries a lot about the rest. He is such a nice kid. I want to buy something nice for him, when we are done with the performance.”

“Don’t you think the others would get jealous? Instead let’s cook something for them! Maybe your  famous cupcakes? The adored them the last time we made them.”

“Oh, that’s a great idea! Also what was that about ‘us’ cooking. It’s always me cooking and you fooling around and saying that I over-sugared the cupcakes,” retorted Yixing lightheartedly.

“Hey! I’m a great help, alright? You should be really grateful for the emotional support I give you. God, I’m such a good husband. You’re so damn lucky.”

“That I am,” said Yixing and kissed Jongdae’s tummy.

Jongdae leaned forward and kissed Yixing’s hair.

“Me too. You know that right? I love you so much,” Jongdae’s words didn’t have the playfulness of his last statement. Instead his voice was serious and full of promises – promises of unconditional love and affection.

Yixing leaned his body on his arms again to stare at Jongdae. Jongdae’s eyes were fixated on him waiting for his reply or maybe for Yixing to realize just how much he meant to him, just how much he loved him.

“I love you too, Jongdae. Ever since the day I saw you, I’ve been in love with you and I’ll always be grateful for the destiny for getting us together. I never knew I could be this happy. Sometimes I’m afraid I’d lose it.”

“Why would you even think that? There is nothing to be afraid of. You’ll always have me. As long as you want me I’ll always be there for you and even if you stop wanting me, I’d still love you. I love you, Zhang Yixing,” Jongdae’s voice was soothing but his words were firm and Yixing knew he meant it. Jongdae never made promises he didn’t keep.

“Me too. You’d always have me too, Jongdae. You are my everything.”

With these words he leaned to kiss him again. As they were kissing both of them could not think straight. They only wanted to touch and to be touched, to love and be loved back. And they did just that.  

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited. i dont really like this but anyways. pls leave feedback. thanks for reading


End file.
